Currently, when a patient is diagnosed with a particular medical condition, the physician provides him with a list of foods/nutrients to avoid and sometimes with a list of foods that would help treat the ailment. Given the interne culture, patients can often find more information and more lists of good vs. bad foods or nutrients online. However, patients' other possible medical conditions do not normally play a role in the physicians' “recommended foods or nutrients” list nor “foods or nutrients to avoid” list. As such, the patient might know what foods or nutrients to eat for the betterment of one of his medical conditions, but does not know if that same food or nutrient is beneficial or detrimental to a second or third medical condition from which he might be suffering.
This invention addresses a long felt need in the nutritional arena in that it provides a method for personalization of nutritional recommendations by taking into account the multitude of medical conditions from which a patient may be suffering.